Dyskusja:Odcinek 20/@comment-89.231.53.211-20130724185842
Hmm... Moja kolej. xD w 20 na początku nikt nie będzie zadowolony. I wszyscy spotkają się w piwnicy żeby ustalić co trzeba. Oczywiście pierwsza myśl Rozalii pada na Romeo i Julię i już postanowiła, że razem z Alexsem zamjmię się stroiami. Jako, że nikt nie miał innego pomysłu zagrają Romeo i Julię. Rozalia bawiąc się w organizatorkę śmiało pyta kto zagra Romea, a kto Julię. No i oczywiście las rąk. xD Twierdzac, źe jesteśmy dziecinni proponuje losowanie... No to jak mus to mus. Romea zagra chłopak z którym mamy najwyższy lovometr. Pwiedzmy, ze w moim przypadku będzie to Kastiel. Wybieramy rolę, żeńskie i Su wybrała Julię, i spytała, czy może się wymienić z kimś, Rozalii, biedna znudzona twierdzi, że nie. Podzielili się Swoimi rolami i okazuje się, że dublerką Su jest Amberm która nie jest zadowolona. Czas na role chłopców... Losują patrzą co mają. Su obserwuje ich reakcje i zauważa, że Kastiel się rumieni :> Ktoś rzuca tekst typu, no kto ma szczęście być Romeem ? Kasteil mówi, że on. Rozalia spytała kto zaniesie dyrektoce plan naszego przedstawienia, zgłaszamy się. Idziemy do dyrektrki, a ona zaś twierdzi, że przedstawieniem zajmuje się pan Frazowski. Tak więc wychodzimy po drodzę spotykamy np Kastiela który się rumieni, ale rzuca jakąś swoja uważkę, potem Rozalię która mówi, że leci do domu wydrukuje jakiś scenariusz i przyniesie jutro, to cześć Rozalia, a my znajdujemy pana Frazowskiego. Podziękował i spytał czy ma jakoś pomóc, Su mówi, że Rozalia się zaangażowała więc raczej nie. Tak więc wychodzimy i mamy wrócić do domu, a na dziedzincu spotykamy Amber i jej koleżanki. Które są bardzo rozbawione, Amber mówi, he Julio nr 1, ciekawe jak długo nią pozostaniesz. Su zdezoriętowana idzie do domu. I popada w paranoje, że Amber zrobi jej cos złego. W szkole na wejściu ktoś łapię za ramię Su. Przestraszona odpycha rękę, zdziwiona Rozalia mówi, że przeprasza, ze nie chciała jej przestarszyć Su po ochłonięciu mówi, że to ona przeprasza, Rozalia przypowina Sobie, że chciała dać jej scenariusz i proponuje znaleźć jej Kastiela, i poćwiczyć, mowi ze zstaniemy zwolnieni wcześniej. Znajdujemy go, a on proponuje żeby poszli do niego, Su posrana, że nigdy u niego nie była i nie myślała, że kiedyś nadejdzie taka chwila więc wychodzą ze szkoły dialogi i tak dalej... Wchodzą do domu.Su zwiedza, Kastiel mówi, żeby poczekała a on wyprowadzi Demona. Zobaczyła jakieś zdjęcia i ma wybór zobaczyć czy nie. Jak tak wraca Kasteil pyta co robi, ona przeprasza, zrezygnowany siada obok i oglądają razem BUM ilustracja, Czytają scenariusz, dialogi, scena pocałunku rumieńce, kilka przećwiczyli i umówili się na następny dzień w piwnicy od rana. Su w pokoju wewnętrzny monlog co dziś przeżyła. Wraca do szkoły idzie do piwnicy i słyszy kogoś za Sobą, nie zdążyła się odwrócić została popchnięta, i już turlała się po schodach, za Sobą usłuszała '' CO TY ROBISZ?!'' . ILUSTRACJA. Su krzyczy spadając po schodach, na szczycie schodów stoi Amber przestraszona patrzy na Kastiela który się na nią wydziera. I nie wiem, czy na tym zakończyc, ale mże być tak, że boli ją kostka, Amber idzie do dyrektorki, a Kastiel zajmuję się Su, posiedzieli, a nic jej się nie stało, więc ćwiczą sceny, Kastiel troskliwy :> I scena picaunku, jest chemia ktoś się zbliża. Okazuje się ze to Lysio i zarumieniony pyta czy przeszkodził, ( do niczego przez niego nie doszło ) No i sterdziliśmy, że nie. Lasander chce porozmawiać z Katsielem Su spotyka Rozalię która ma stroję, ale nie chce jej pokazać, Aż w końcu pokazuje i jej płacimy. Przygotowujemy szkołe na dzień twart który ma być p jurze, jutro dzień wlny i mamy probę generalną ze wszystkim. Ale ten i następny dzień w odcinku 21.